Who Are You?
by shootlumos
Summary: They were having dreams of each other before and then they met. How did they react and what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

UNEXPECTED

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMALLVILLE OR TWILIGHT…

CHAPTER 1

Edward Cullen drove his black Lamborghini on the highway. He didn't know where to go but he just drove and went where his instinct led him to. His family chose to move again and this time, to Fork, Washington. Being vampires, they had to move a lot. The rest of his family had already heading there. Carlisle and Esme, his father and mother figures, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmet, his adopting brothers and sisters had already heading there.

He actually objected the decision to move to Fork but Carlisle insisted on it as in to not grow suspicions on them. They had stayed in Rochester for 30 years now. It might not be long for them but it was for a normal human and seeing that you didn't grow old, question would be thrown around and problem could occur.

Things were a bit tense between him and his family before he went and drove solo in the middle of no where. He was a bit grumpy lately and it was not because of Fork. Carlisle thought it was because of the moving thing but it wasn't. Alice also didn't even have a clue. She even said that he was going to love Fork after a while, said that he was going to meet someone. Edward scoffed at that. He didn't want to know what would happen in the future. What he did know was that the future was not fixed. It could be changed.

It was not because of the moving and it was certainly not because of mate either. It's just that, something weird had happen to him and it was bugging him. Every time he closed his eyes, a face would make its way into his mind, a beautiful face that haunted him in his waking dream. It was a blur the first time he saw her but day after day it started to get clearer until he could make out her face. A pretty face with luscious pink lips and small pointy nose. Her eyes…..her bright green eyes was what captivate him the most. Not her golden blond hair, not her vibrant smile but her eyes. Eyes that looked so innocent yet screamed mischievous at the same time.

Edward didn't know if this girl really exist or it was just a fake but he knew that it meant something. He looked at the big blue board on the left side of the road. It stated: '_Welcome to Smallville; Meteor Capital of the World_' in a nice and colorful words. He didn't realize that he had reached this far while pondering on his thoughts.

"Damn," he cursed when he saw that the tank was almost empty. He was glad that it was almost dark since he needed to refill the gas and maybe stay for a night to cool down his car. He'd been on the road for two days straight it was a wonder his car didn't broke down yet. Also, a little sightseeing around the place before he headed to Fork won't hurt.

He stopped at the nearest gas station. The people there stared at him as he stepped out of his car. He wondered why but then again, Smallville was a small place. The residents here practically knew each other. Him, being an outsider must draw some attention to himself especially wit a Lamborghini in tow. After refilling the tank, he paid for the bill and was on the ride again.

Edward stepped inside the place called the Talon. It was a bit crowded inside. From the outside, it looked like a motel, turned out it was a diner. People also stared at him when he entered that place much like before at the gas station. He ignored them. He decided to stay for a while. He went and took a seat at an empty table at the corner of the diner. A few minutes later, a young Asian girl came to him with a pen and notepad in hand.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked smiling brightly.

"Do you have red wine?" Edward asked back.

"Er… No," the girl replied.

_Isn't he a bit young for an alcohol? _The girl thought with a raised eyebrow.

Edward frowned hearing her thought. The girl was about to inform him of the menu when he interrupted, "Black coffee will do."

"Okay, right away," she said walking away before she stopped and said, "Welcome to Smallville."

Edward watched as the brunette went behind the counter preparing his coffee. He noticed that people had lost interest in him but some girls kept glancing at his way. It was hard to not notice with their dirty minds.

"Chloe, we need to get out of here," Clark Kent whispered to his best friend, Chloe Sullivan. They were hiding behind the many boxes in an abandoned warehouse.

"Just a few more minutes," she whispered back with a video camera in hand, recording what would be an evidence to prove that their gym teacher had been involved in a gang. Chloe focused her camera on her teacher to get a better shot. No way on earth she's going to lose the opportunity to gun down this man. She was lucky enough to witness and tape the meeting between the gang members.

"We need to get out, NOW!" Clark whispered urgently. He gave Chloe a 'don't-argue-with-me-and-do-as-I-say' look.

Chloe sighed heavily, there's no point in arguing with Clark right now. They could get caught.

"Alright. Alright. Let's get out of here shall we," she gave up this time but what she got on tape was more than enough to convict her gym teacher being involved in a gang. They quickly get out of the warehouse without anyone noticing them.

Edward Cullen was ready to leave the Talon. With the coffee untouched, he placed a few bucks on the table and made his way towards the door.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a petite girl walked in with a huge farm boy tailing behind her looking annoyed for some reason. He stopped dead on his track and his eyes widen in recognition. There she was, the girl that had been haunting his mind lately. There's no mistake. She had the same lip, the same nose, the same hair and the same bright green eyes. It was really her.

She was walking towards the counter and he saw the farm boy grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him. A low growl escaped from him. Edward felt like going there and yanked the farm boy's hand away from her.

"Seriously Chloe, you can't go sneaking around like that without me. You could get hurt," the boy said without drawing attention to them but Edward heard every single thing they said.

"When did I? We went there together Clark," she said also intended to keep the conversation and whatever the hell happened to them.

"Yeah… but not before you tried to ditch me," Clark said sounding hurt.

"That was because you originally had other plan today," Chloe said.

"How did you…."

"Lana told me," she quickly interrupted him.

"Oh…" that was all Clark said and he was blushing and fidgeting like crazy. He had planned to go for a movie with Lana and a dinner after that.

Chloe just rolled her eyes at her best friend. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the counter.

"Hey Lana," Edward saw Chloe greeted the girl behind the counter who was previously taking his order.

"Hey Chloe," she greeted back with a bright smile.

"Sorry for Clark had to cancel your date because of me," she apologized sincerely.

"It's okay, Chloe. We promised to go there tomorrow," she said shyly. "You're not getting into trouble are you?" She asked looking worried.

"Why did people always ask me that?" She wondered smacking her forehead with her palm.

_Because you always get in trouble or more like troubles always found you,_ Clark thought silently. Chloe would glare daggers at him if she knew what he was thinking. Clark smirked at that. Lana only laughed nervously didn't want to answer her either. Instead, she prepared Chloe her coffee.

"So, who was that sexy Lamborghini belongs to?" She suddenly asked remembering sporting the black sleek car earlier. "I know it's not Lex's, he is in Metroplis."

"Lamborghini? I never realized there's a Lamborghini outside the Talon," spoke in confusion handing Chloe her usual coffee but then she gave her a cheeky grin. "But I guess I know who the owner is."

Lana's eyes travelled towards Edward and that was when Edward realized he still rooted at where he was before. He smoothly walked towards the exit, eyes not leaving Chloe's petite but curvy form.

Chloe followed Lana's gaze and her heart beat quicken instantly at what she saw. Her gripped of her coffee loosen without her notice and it would fall wasted on the floor if not for Clark's quick reflex catching it the moment it slipped from her hand.

Edward felt curiosity rising in him. _The boy named Clark sure has a quick reflex for a mere human._ But he shrugged the thought away as his attention was solely on Chloe. His eyes didn't leave Chloe as their eyes met and her thoughts filled his head.

Chloe was in state of shock. The world around felt like spiraling yet the guy walking towards her was the only thing that seemed real.

_Am I dreaming right now? How can he be real? The guy from my dream is real. What is that supposed to mean? This is jus a coincidence, right??_ She tried to assure herself but it didn't sound convincing at all.

Edward raised his eyebrows at that. So this girl had been dreaming about him just like he was of her. He was confused much like her of this situation. He could hear that her heart was beating faster and faster as he was getting closer. Edward took a deep breath as he walked pass her and her scent filled his nostril. He liked it immediately. She smelled fresh like the spring and her own unique scent made his mouth watered.

_Shit!_ Edward cursed inwardly. He hadn't feed in the whole day and being around human was not a good idea. He pushed the door open and walked towards his already waiting car. He opened his car door and looked back longingly at the place where the girl of his dream, Chloe was at. Then he climbed inside his car and sped away from that place.

"Chloe!" Clark called out to her. "Chloe, are you okay?" He gently shook her shoulder when she gave no reaction when he first called her.

Chloe was startled at the sudden contact.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you okay? You almost dropped your coffee," Clark said patiently giving back her coffee.

"Of course I am," she replied quickly. The mysterious guy had walked pass her giving no indication that he knew her. So it must be only her having weird dream about strangers because she's weird that way or maybe she had seen him somewhere before. But her heart tugging at her telling that was not the case. She would not forget that handsome face with sexy lip and bronze wild hair easily.

"I'll be back soon," she said thrusting her coffee back at Clark and rushed out of the door in time to see the black Lamborghini sped off on the road leaving trailed of dust in the air.

_Great! Now I lost the only chance to figure out something behind my dreams_. She sighed heavily and walked back inside the Talon to her waiting friends.

-----

AN : THIS STORY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE-SHOT BUT I COULDN'T FIND THE OTHER HALF OF THE STORY... I FORGOT WHERE THE HELL DID I SAVE IT... I'LL TRY TO FIND IT AND UPDATE...SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKE... FIRST TIME WRITING CHLOE/EDWARD...

REVIEW??


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMALLVILLE OR TWILIGHT…

She drove back home early that night. Usually she would hang out until midnight with Clark and Lana at the Talon when her father was not home. Her father had gone to Metropolis for a conference and she had a chance to hang out but she didn't feel like it tonight. Something was bothering her and it certainly involved a hot pale looking guy with sexy tousled hair she met earlier. As she neared her house, she saw a black car parked in front of it.

_Is that….. No fucking way,_ she thought frantically as she recognized the car. It was a black Lamborghini. She parked her car in the garage and went to the other car cautiously. Chloe knocked on the tinted glass window getting no indication that he was inside. She wondered where he had gone to. Things were so confusing to her. What was he doing here when he acted like he didn't even know her back then?

Chloe turned around and startled as she was met face to face with the one she was looking for earlier. She took a step back nervously. Her instinct was telling her that something was off with this guy. She didn't even hear him behind her when he suddenly appeared like a ghost. Her heart was hammering painfully in her chest. She felt nervous and scared at the look he was giving her but she couldn't take her eyes away from him. He looked at her with such an intense gaze. Chloe took another step back as he took a step closer until she was trapped against his car.

She knew she should get away from this guy when she didn't even know him or why he was here but she couldn't. She was captivated by him unaware that she had the same effect on him.

"Who are you?" Edward spoke as he neared her. She looked so confuse, so scared but she didn't run away from him.

Chloe tried to utter a word but it seemed to stuck in her throat. She watched as his angelic face neared her. She didn't know why she was feeling this way. It was as if she was put under a spell. She yearned to touch him, to know if his skin was as smooth as it looked.

"Who are you?" Edward whispered once again. They were so close he could feel her breath on his face. "Please, tell me who you really are," he pleaded with her leaning his head against hers. He brought his hand to her face caressing her soft cheek. Chloe closed her eyes at the contact and leaned into his touch further.

"I…I'm Chloe…," she whispered softly, hands going to touch his face as well as if to confirm that he was really there with her. To confirm that it was not one of her dream.

"Chloe….," Edward uttered out her name which sent shivers down her spine.

"You're real," Chloe stated chuckling a little. All the fear she felt before was replaced by happy feeling bubbling inside her chest. Ever since she had first dreamt of him, she kinda wished he was for real. Sometimes, she would be in a bad mood if he didn't appear in her dream for the night.

Edward chuckled with amusement, "I am… and so do you."

He brought his lips close to her hesitated at first thinking if she would reject him. He decided to try his luck and connected their lips. She was tensed at first but then relaxed in his arm and began responding to the kiss. Chloe buried her hands in his soft hair. The slow soft kiss began to turn ferocious with neither of them had enough of each other.

Chloe pulled away form the kiss to catch her breath. The kiss was marvelous. It was unlike the kiss she had shared with Clark. They used to date for a while but then Clark decided that he was not over Lana so they broke up. Chloe was shocked to hear a low growl from Edward and he tightened his grip on her hip.

"You didn't tell me your name," she said grinning a bit.

Edward smirked. "Edward… Edward Cullen," he said before he kissed her again with more passion than before. Lost in the kiss, Chloe didn't realized that they were now in her room still didn't let go of each other.

Chloe couldn't think straight. Hell, she couldn't even think at all. She only could feel. Feel the cold touch of his against her warm skin. Edward kissed her nose, her jawbone descended towards her neck as she trailed her hands across his stomach and his broad chest. She involuntarily moaned as Edward nip and sucked on her neck.

Edward felt his member hardened instantly when Chloe moaned. Hearing her moaned like that because of what he did to her body make him swelled with pride. The thought of her being in the arms of other guy was killing him. Suddenly, Edward pulled away looking at her straight in the eye. She looked at him with confusion.

"We need to stop now," Edward said through clenched teeth. "I don't think I can restrain myself if we go any longer". He spoke although his face and his feeling betrayed what he said earlier.

Chloe ran her hand across his chest in a teasing manner.

"Chloe!" Edward grabbed her delicate hand warning her with his eyes not to provoke him any longer.

_We don't have to stop,_ Chloe thought. _I don't want to stop_. She kissed him tenderly on his lip. She didn't understand him. She knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him yet he wanted to stop.

Edward pulled away from her and Chloe shivered from the way he was looking at her with fire in his eyes.

"I was giving you a chance to stop," he whispered near her ear with husky voice. "There's no backing down now."

Chloe gasped when he suddenly lifted her and next thing she knew, she was lying on her comfortable bed with his strong body covering her own. Edward bent down and captured her luscious lips with his own. He could not get enough of her. One hand came to unbutton her shirt while planting feather kisses along her jaw down to her throat. Chloe only tangled her fingers in his soft silky hair whispering his name making him turned on even more. Feeling out of patience with the button, Edward ripped her shirt to pieces exposing her bare flesh to his eyes. Her pants were next accompanying her torn shirt on the floor. Chloe felt his hungry eyes roaming all over her body. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, she tried to cover her body with her hand when he grabbed and pinned both her hands above her head. He kissed her tenderly and lovingly she almost cried. His hand was everywhere on her body in places she never allowed any man touched before. With him, his touches, his kisses it felt so right. And after that, there was only panting, moaning and pleasures for the both of them through out the night.

Edward watched as she slept peacefully in his arms with her naked body against his. She looked so beautiful with the moonlight peeking through the window shone on her body making her looked like she was glowing. He had never felt this way before. With Chloe in his arm, he felt content. He breathed in her scent and the smell of blood hit his sensitive nose. She was bleeding a little in between her thigh. That was expected since she was a virgin. Edward felt the possessiveness rushed through him again and he held her tighter in his arm feeling the pride in his chest that he was her first man. The thought made him ached for her again but he restrained himself from taking her once again for she needed to heal. He won't hurt her.

He didn't expect things would turn out this way. After he went out of the Talon last night, he went searching for her house. He needed to see her. So he trailed for scent through the air trying to find a place where her scent was stronger. It didn't take him long to find it but it was not her house. It turned out to be the high school. After almost an hour later did he found a nice welcoming house filled with her unique scent and it turned out to be the right place when she appeared later while he went hunting.

Chloe mumbled in her sleep and Edward chuckled at whatever she was dreaming of. Her eyes traveled from her face to her neck where two tiny punctured scar was visible on her skin. He didn't mean to drink her blood but when they were both on high, Edward couldn't think straight. He only acted based on his instinct. Edward buried his fang deep at her neck and start sucking her blood when they both orgasm and his seed filled her. Her blood was not like anything he had ever tasted before. It was intoxicated and heavenly. He only drank a little but it sated him he felt like he could go without blood for weeks. Edward noticed that she healed faster although he didn't know of that was his doing. What's left on her neck was only two tiny hole-like scar. He brushed his hand over it making Chloe moaned and buried her face closer to his chest. Edward smirked proudly. He didn't know how to explain this feeling to himself but he knew that he was falling in love at first sight with this amazing girl.

Chloe woke with a feeling of someone rubbing her flat stomach soothingly. She was grateful for that since she felt a little sore from…….. Her eyes widen when memories from last night played in her mind. Her body tensed slightly feeling her bare back against someone's hard chest.

_"Edward… Edward Cullen"_, Chloe remembered him saying last night. She felt heat rising on her cheek remembering what had happened last night. She couldn't believe she was bold enough to do that.

_Lois will kill me if she knew about this_, Chloe thought of her overprotective loud-mouth cousin.

"You're awake," come the voice behind her.

Chloe turned around and was faced with the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. She lowered her gaze from him and stared at his chest instead feeling embarrassed all of the sudden. She felt like hiding herself under the cover.

"Yeah," she whispered meekly. Edward chuckled at her antic.

_What if he didn't like me? I'm not beautiful and girly like Lana and he's so gorgeous_, Chloe couldn't help but thought.

Suddenly, her chin was lifted and she was forced to look into his beautiful brown eyes.

"You're beautiful Chloe," Edward said. He didn't understand why she thought so little of herself. "You're the most beautiful girl for me," he continued before a chaste kiss on her lips.

Chloe was touched at what he said. He spoke as if he could read her mind. She felt loved and appreciated. Felt like she belonged to be with this man forever.

"You're bluffing," Chloe said trying to hide her embarrassment. She always felt this whenever somebody praised her.

"No I'm not. And beside……," Edward smirked before continuing, "you looked cute pouting like that."

That triggered something in her and she looked up at him in horror. "I'm not pouting!"

Edward smirked devilishly. Teasing her sure was a fun. "Yes you were. You were pouting and it made me want to kiss you even more," he admitted before he crashed his lips on her and kissed her with so much passion. Chloe gasped when Edward's hand found its way to her breast and he used the opportunity to thrust his tongue inside exploring her mouth. Their tongues battled each other. They were once again lost in the passion when the sound of 'Clare de Lune' ringing through the air.

Edward groaned at the interruption. He broke the kiss and looked at her, lust evident in his eyes. Chloe was breathing heavily trying to catch her breath.

"I need to answer that. It's my family," he said huskily.

Chloe only nodded her head didn't trust herself to speak. Edward removed himself from her and searched for his forgotten phone on the floor. Chloe couldn't help but appreciated the way he looked without his shirt on. He was perfect and beautiful it's almost a sin. Too bad he already got his boxer on.

Edward found his phone and looked at the caller. It was Emmet.

"What?" He said once he flipped open the phone.

"Why do you sound so grumpy?" Emmet asked from the other line.

Edward snorted in reply and walked towards the bed and crashed beside Chloe. "What do you want Emmet?"

"When are you coming here?" Emmet asked him instead. "We all are already here."

"Owh… don't tell me you already miss me," he replied back sarcastically. Chloe watched him talking to whomever on the phone with amusement.

"Oh….. Please!!" Emmet exclaimed exasperatedly. Edward could imagine Emmet rolling his eyes on the other line disgusting with the idea of missing him.

"Honestly Edward, when are you going to come here? We were all worried about you. Just stop brooding already."

"I will come back but not now," he looked at Chloe when he said that. The thought of leaving her made his heart ached. "And don't worry about me. I obviously can take care of myself."

"I know that," Emmet said. "But things are not so well here, he continued hesitantly."

Edward frowned at that. "What do you mean?"

He heard Emmet sighed and it got him worried if something could make Emmet bothered.

"We had encountered shape shifters here…… Wolves," he finally said.

Edward sat up in bed. This was not good at all. "Was anyone hurt?" He couldn't hide the worried tone from his voice.

"Luckily no," Emmet said. "I was barely able to stop Jasper from attacking the dog. If not you can imagine the damage."

"I can't go back yet," Edward said turning to look at Chloe who was listening through the conversation. "Not now."

Chloe felt sad seeing the pained look on Edward's face. she didn't know what had happened but she could guess that something's bad had happened concerning his family. Chloe Sullivan was many things but stupid was clearly not one of them. She knew he had to leave her sooner or later. She also knew Edward didn't want to leave her now but she didn't want to come between him and his family.

'Go,' she mouthed the word to Edward so that Emmet didn't hear her. Edward shook his head disagreeing with her.

'Please… go,' Chloe pleaded.

Edward could not believe that she wanted him to leave her. She was the most unselfish, kind hearted and amazing girl in the world. He didn't want to lose her even more.

"I'll come home today," with a heavy heart Edward finally said to Emmet.

"Really?" Emmet couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah. See you soon."

"Okay, I'll tell the others," Emmet said uncertainly ending the conversation wondering what had made him change his mind.

Edward snapped shut the phone and crashed beside her again, hands wrapped securely around her waist drawing her close to his body. He took a deep breath trying to savor her scent knowing that he would miss her once she was no longer beside him.

"I didn't want to leave you," Edward whispered to her. "You should ask me to stay."

"Your family need you Edward," she tried to reason with him. "Family is important."

"I know but I really want to spend more time with you. They could manage without me," he said with a hurtful tone. Their time together was short but he really cared about Chloe. She was his soul mate. He was sure of it.

"Me too," Chloe admitted.

No one spoke a thing for a while. They just lay in the bed cuddled in each others arms when Edward said, "Tell me about you."

"Huh?" Chloe looked up at him in confusion.

"Tell me more about you. Tell me about your life," he encouraged her with a serene smile gracing his lips.

"Well if you insist but I'm warning you, my life was practically boring," she said trying to convince him.

"I don't care," Edward replied back. Chloe just shrugged her shoulder and began telling him her story. Edward learned a lot about her. She told him about her best friends Clark and Pete, about her crazy, overprotective big cousin Lois, about her father, her addictive to coffee and about her life as the editor of the Torch, the school newspaper. She also told him about the meteor shower and the meteor freak. What she didn't tell him was how she would always get in trouble trying to investigate the weird and incident happened in Smallville but Edward heard her thinking about it. And here she said that her life was boring. After that, Edward told her about his life and his family but leaving the fact about the 'vampire' thing out of it.

"I'll miss you," Edward whispered to her. They were now stood in the living room hugging, unable to let go of each other. It was time for him to leave.

Chloe didn't say anything; instead she kissed him full on the lips to express her feeling.

"I'm not saying goodbye," Chloe said smirking a little.

"It's not a goodbye then," Edward replied back. "I'll come back to you."

"Edward…."

"We'll see each other again Chloe," he interrupted her before she could argue about it. He knew she didn't him to give her false hope but he really meant what he said. "I don't know when or where but I'll definitely come back to you."

"I'll hold you to your words then," Chloe said. She felt like crying but she tried to act tough in front of him.

"Is that mean you'll wait for me Chloe Sullivan?"

Chloe rolled her eyes at him. "What do you think? You better hold to your promise or I'll hunt you down and kicked your ass," she playfully threatened him.

Edward chuckled in amusement. He would like to see her tried to bring him down.

"I'll definitely miss you and your sarcastic remarks," he kissed her for one last time and headed for the door and went towards his car. It is lucky for him for the day to be cloudy. Chloe watched him at the door as he entered the car and started on the engine. She would definitely going to miss him.

"See you later Love," Edward said with a sexy smirk before he sped off from the Sullivan's resident. He watched her figure getting smaller and smaller from the rearview mirror until the distance was too far and her reflection was no longer there.

_Fork…… Here I come._

REVIEW??


End file.
